clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cadence176761
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 17:43, March 20, 2013 Information RE:pictures Hi Cadence, In order to do that, you need to take an ordinary image with a background and add to it an alpha channel. You can do it with an image editing program like GIMP or Photoshop. If you're using GIMP, this is how you achive that: #Open an image. #Right click anywhere on the image, and hover above the Layer menu (or by hovering above the Layer dropdown on the top of the window). #Choose Transparency → Add Alpha Channel. If the Add Alpha Channel cannot be clicked it means that your image already has an Alpha Channel. #Now, select the Fuzzy Select tool (you can do that by pressing U'''). Click on the background of the image that you want to remove. #Press the '''Delete button in your keyboard. It will delete the background. #Save your image. It's important not to save it as JPG (JPEG) as this format does not support transparency and will turn it back to a white BG. I recommend saving as *.png which supports it and also gives a high quality for the image. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom! Here's your custom! --Pixie Lil ♥ May the odds be ever in your favor. (talk) 14:58, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Uploading Duplicate Images Hi, Cadence176761. Lately, I've noticed you have been uploading smaller versions of images that already exist on the wiki. Before you save an image to your computer, check if it has a prefix like: 184px-Brown puffle trsprt. Note that it says "184px" in the file name, which usually means it is a smaller version of an image already on the wiki. To use this image without having to re-upload it, simply remove the prefix from the file name, which should result in: File:Brown puffle trsprt.png. Please do this from now on and don't upload any duplicate images to the wiki. Have a nice day. -- 18:41, June 1, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:25, June 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:hello Hi Cadence, Thanks for asking, but no, thank you ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi Cadence, I've noticed that you are currently adding images of pins while being hidden at rooms. Please remember to select a file name when uploading that contains the pin's name. This will ensure that finding the file later would be easier and prevent possible over-uploads. Thank you for your attention, and have a happy editing! :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:26, June 14, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the custom! Please speak English on here, though. By the way, how did you get the cut out for the Red Suede Jacket? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 12:49, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: hello Hey, Cadence. Sorry for the late response. Sure, you can add me to your friends list if you like. ;) See ya around. -- 02:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Rare penguins page Hello, I see that you created this page for all the rare penguins you met. With these sorts of things you should place them on either your user page or a sub-page. I created this page for your gallery of rare penguins met. So next time you want to do something like this, please create a sub-page or ask someone for help. [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 16:23, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hi, here's your custom. Sorry it's taken me so long, but as I said I've been really busy. --PixieLil ♥ May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! (talk) 16:29, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Custom request. Here's the items for my custom. *The Sidetied Strikes Back If you can't find a good cutout, use this one. *Blue Buckle-Up * Pink Boa *White Diva Sunglasses Happy Fourth of July Whether you celebrate it or not, happy 4th of July! Custom Here's your custom! --PixieLil ♥ Baby your a firework! (talk) 16:43, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Penguin2017.png Licensing Reminder Hello , I've noticed that you have been . While this is perfectly fine, please remember to use the proper 'licensing' when uploading a picture using files from Club Penguin. If you are unsure of what licensing is or the proper one to use, this blog may help. It is very important to add this, so please keep it in mind next time you upload an image. If you have any further questions, feel free to contact me or anyone else for assistance. Thank you for your attention. :) [[User:Jeserator|'Jeserator']] [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!!!]] 17:14, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Puffle drawing you requested Hi Cadence, here is the Puffle drawing you requested. I'm very very sorry you had to wait for so long. "You can lead a Puffle Dude to water, but you can't make her drink." (talk) 17:59, August 4, 2013 (UTC) You're invited JWPengie | Talk | Blog 22:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) new custom items thx time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 18:11, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Custom Can you make this? time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 21:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) The Club Penguin Music Wiki Hi, Please take a look at this blog. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:39, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:custom found a swf http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global/clothing/icons/1692.swf. Also TRIM ME BEARD! No wait, me beard be perfect. time for school NOOOOO customs Talk to me(i will only be o during the weekend) 21:32, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Drawing Color? I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 18:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Cutout Cut the penguins out of the player card please. Thanks! Joeypengie!.png|#1 Whowypengie!.png|#2 JW • Talk • Blog • • More! 11:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Drawing Here it is. I'm here. Talk to me and see what I said and . 12:28, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom Here's yer custom: JWPengie is a chicken BOK BOK! ''' 17:43, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Your Infostikz Is Done! Any Typo/Mistakes On Your Info We'll Fix It! Your Template Is Here, To Get One Again Go Here: '''Postcard Bluerookie3 How to Use It... Bluerookie3 (talk) 13:36, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Your drawing! I've finished your drawing! Here it is: Cadence 176761.png Anything else you need? Message me. Peace out Starpuffle00- Llama, Llama Duck! 20:48, September 28, 2013 (UTC) the jokes wiki go to the jokes wiki updates are in. Epicguy500 (talk) 18:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Mariocart25 03:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) In-game images Hi! I've seen your amazing work in uploading in-game pictures (such as the zombie picture you very recently uploaded). I've always had a little difficulty with in-game images. How did you do that? --'Ocean6100 (talk) 18:17, October 30, 2013 (UTC)' Drawing Here it is: From Starpuffle00 (Need to make my signature) Custom Hello! I know that you're very good at customs, so I would like to request one for myself. Head:5th Year Party Hat Face: Red Sunglasses Body: Black Suit Color: Light Blue Puffle: Rainbow Puffle Thanks! -Berry 14:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh! Gift! L-i-m SOS 22:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom Hello can I also have a custom? *Head Item: 5 Year Celebration Hat *Face Item: Yellow Snorkel *Neck Item: Friends Forever Lei *Body Item: Red Rocker T-Shirt *Hand Item: Laptop (if not, Blue Puffle) *Feet Item: Glacial Sandals *Color: Light Blue Thanks! BluePuffle 19:39, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Bears Can you do a Green Bear, a Red Bear, a Yellow Bear, a Pink Bear, a Orange Bear, a Purple Bear, a Lime Green Bear and a Light Blue Bear? Crow Talk 15:49, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Results congratulations! You are one of are winners in CP Raffle please leave a message on the raffle results blog and list the following what prize you would like and how I should give you the code if your a non-member you will be included in the draw for the grand prize May your Dreams be Wide 00:02, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Bears The bears do not need clothes. But I need the bears. Crow Talk 15:32, December 5, 2013 (UTC) 19:49, December 6, 2013 (UTC) bears -- Crow Talk 19:48, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hi Cadence, Thank you for your holiday postcard. I hope you have happy holidays too. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:33, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 10:30, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Phineas99! HolidayGift2013.png -Phineas99cp (Too lazy to add my signature :P) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014